A Family Tradition
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: Luffy has a secret. A secret that he can never tell anyone, be it friend or foe. But when his crew gets suspious, he has no choice but to tell them the truth. What will this do to his friends? What will this do to himself? Put on Hold
1. Chapter 1

A Family Tradition

By: Linksworstnightmare

Chapter one: Luffy's secret

Monkey D. Luffy had a secret. A terrible yet amazing secret. He had never told his Nakama, it wouldn't be much of a secret if he did would it? Besides he was scared that if he told them they would be scared of him. But little did he know some of his Nakama were starting to grow suspicious. He did realize it when they all just watched him questionably during lunch.

"Nee, something wrong?" he asked. Sanji had just finished passing the plates around to all of the quys on the ship. He had told them to wait so his beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chan could eat first.

"Luffy, we've been noticing, ever since we met Ace in Arubasta you've been acting very strange. And every island we come to you just run off, I followed you and something really strange happened to an old man when you were around. He died; he was stabbed in a bar by a hanging sword fish. And after that you started talking to yourself. What is going on?" Zoro said. All the crew nodded their heads in agreement to Zoro's question. Luffy looked at each of them like he had been stabbed. He stood up and started to leave the galley, plate still covered in food.

"Um… excuse me, but I'm not really hungry. Sanji could you leave it in the fridge for me to have later? Thanks." Luffy said as he left the galley. The Straw Hat's looked at each other.

"Ok, that was too weird. Did we hit a spot we weren't supposed to hit?" Usopp asked. The others shook their heads.

"I don't know. I say we go out there and make Luffy tell us." Nami said. The other's nodded in agreement.

"I hope he's not sick!" Chopper yelled, the others shook their heads. He always claimed that something was related to an illness some how. The Straw Hat's got up and walked out of the galley and found Luffy sitting under the tangerine grooves. They walked up to Luffy and surrounded him so he couldn't get away.

"Luffy, we want answers." Zoro said. Luffy looked at them with sad, tearful eyes.

"All right, I'll tell you on one condition though." Luffy said. They crew nodded their heads.

"Ok, what is the condition?" Sanji asked. Luffy swallowed.

"You can't leave me. I couldn't stand it if you did."

"Alright we won't leave you." Zoro said. Luffy looked up at them, he sighed.

"Ok, well um… The truth is that I'm not really alive. You see I'm dead, that's why I can do things most people can't do, like being poisoned, buried alive, dried out, and stabbed through my chest, and other stuff. That's what the D in all the D family means. Death, we have the job of Death. That paper that Ace gave me in Arubasta before he left, not only does it have where we'll meet next but it has a list, and every island that we visit a name or two appears on that list and I go and find them and do my job. Ace does the same thing. Believe it or not, Gold Roger did the same thing, I'm related to him. You see his real name is Gol D. Roger. It started with him. So you see, that's why I've been keeping this secret from you." Luffy said. The Straw hat crew looked at Luffy and started to back away, just a little.

"So what you're saying is that you're Death, as in the Grim Reaper?" Usopp said. Luffyshook his head.

"No, not the Grim Reaper but a Grim Reaper, there are many Grim Reapers. There are many of us after all. But will you hurry and get in the galley before it's too late?" Luffy asked looking at the sky worriedly.

"Why?" Chopper asked. Luffy started to push them away.

"No time to explain! Just go! Before it's too late!" Luffy yelled. The Straw Hats obliged to what Luffy said and went into the galley. They looked through the window and saw a green mist forming around the ship. The looked at each other then back at the mist. They started to see figures coming out of the mist. This was too weird. What is going on?

End chapter one.

Please R&R and tell me how I did. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Luffy's family

Luffy gazed at the green mist as the figures climbed onto the deck of the small ship. With the number of people that was on the ship you would think the ship would capsize. Three figures walked over to Luffy.

"Hello Father, Mother, Ace. Good to see you again. It's been a while since we've had one of these family meetings, wouldn't you agree?" Luffy said looking at their faces with a smirk on his face. He tried to pretend that he didn't know why they were here but he knew very well why they were.

"Monkey Death Luffy… What in Satin's name were you thinking! Telling people about our secret! You know what happened the last time this happened; we had to erase their memories! Do you want this to happen to your friends? Well do you?" Luffy's father said. Luffy looked at him like he had no clue what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry Father but I have no idea what you're talking about. Me tell my friends our family secret? Don't be absurd." Luffy said. The Straw Hat's looked at Luffy's family with agape mouths. They had never seen such a huge family, not to mention Luffy was smart mouthing his father. That had to be a big no-no.

"This is _scary!_" Usopp said with Chopper agreeing full heartedly.

"Yeah, scary!" Chopper said.

"Look, you guys are just-"

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T!" Luffy yelled interrupting Zoro. The Straw Hat's looked out the window to see Luffy standing in front of the door.

"I can and will." Luffy's father said. Luffy shook his head desperately.

"Just let me talk to them. I can make them promise. Please, Father please! Ace! Do something!" Luffy said. Ace shook his head.

"Sorry Lu, but I can't stop Father once his minds made up, you know that." He said. Luffy looked at him with hurt eyes. He started to silently cry.

"They're not just my friends! They're… They're… They're my Nakama! And I'll do anything to protect them!" Luffy yelled. His father looked down at Luffy sympathetically. He may be a Grim Reaper but that doesn't mean he doesn't understand feelings.

"Alright son, go to your friends and talk with them. But if they don't agree you know what will happen." He said. Luffy nodded his head and went into the galley. He found his friends sitting at the table. He went over to them.

"Guys I have something very important to say. Please listen?" Luffy said. His friends nodded their heads.

"Ok, you have to promise that you'll keep our secret, other wise your memories will be erased. Please agree to keeping our secret. Please?" Luffy said, putting his hands together in front of him, making him look like he was begging. The Straw Hat's smiled at the young Grim Reaper.

"Luffy, why would we not keep your secret? You're our friend." Usopp said. Luffy looked at them with eyes. Then he smiled.

"Thank you guys! You'll never regret this! Thank you!" Luffy said as he left the galley. The Straw Hat's stood up and looked out the window in the door.

"Father, my friends said they would keep our secret. Please don't erase their memory." Luffy said. His father smiled at Luffy.

"Alright son, but if they try anything we'll be back. And there will be no second chance. You hear me?"

"Yes Father, I hear you." Luffy said. His father nodded his head and the green mist came back. Luffy's family stepped into the mist and were gone. The Straw Hat's came out of the Galley to find Luffy sitting against the wall crying, crying tears of joy.

End of Chapter two.

Please tell me what you think. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Questions.

It had been a few days since the Straw Hat crew had discovered Luffy's secret. It was still a shock to them but there were some questions that needed answering. Like why could Luffy drown if he was already dead? And many more. The crew had gathered in the galley and started discussing things.

"Um… Luffy, how come you can drown even though you're Death?" Usopp asked. Luffy sighed and placed his hands under his chin. He closed his eyes as he thought of the proper answer.

"Well… hmm… Ok. Well I may be Death but that doesn't mean I can't die. Being Death doesn't mean I'm immortal, it just means that I have to find soon-to-be-dead people and take their souls so they can go on to the next life. You might consider me a delivery boy for souls. I don't like the sound of that title, but anyway yes I can die. I'll tell you what, the next island we come to you can help me. That way you can understand some things." Luffy said. The Straw Hat's looked at him. Zoro was the first to speak.

"What do you mean by 'help'? Are you saying we can come and help you kill some one?" he asked. Luffy looked at him with wide shocked eyes.

"Goodness no! By Satin's name I do not kill any one! They die and I help them to the next journey in life. Also known to you as the after life." Luffy said. Zoro nodded his head. Oh, now that makes sense.

"Nami, how long until we get to the next island?" Luffy asked. Nami looked at her map for a few minutes, doing a few navigational problems in her head, and then looked at Luffy.

"We'll be at the next island in an hour or so. Oh! I have a question for you!" Nami said. Luffy looked at her, waiting for her to ask him her question.

"Yes Nami?" he said.

"Can you call demon's from the under world?" she said. Luffy looked at her with the most appalled expression.

"Um… No…" he said. Usopp had started snickering at Nami's question and was soon hushed by the glare he was given.

"Oh, Luffy, I have a question." Sanji said. Luffy looked at the cook. He nodded his head for him to continue.

"Ok, how is the food in the under world? Do you have any recipes?" Sanji said. Luffy sweat dropped.

"No, I haven't had any food from the under world. And no, I don't have any recipes." He said. Sanji gave him a look of sheer disappointment. Luffy was at the point of getting up and going into the men's cabin to get some very much needed sleep when he noticed that Robin hadn't said anything about his secret.

"Robin? Don't you have any questions?" he asked. Robin looked up from the coffee she had been staring at for the last ten minutes. She seemed oddly pail and a little worried.

"Captain-san don't you have any enemies? Enemies that you're scared of? I mean you have that power, wouldn't some one want to take it away?" She asked. Luffy gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. Memories started to flash before his eyes.

"No… Please… Not the dunk… Please not the dunk…" Luffy moaned, his head resting on the table. The others watched in shock as Luffy started to scream and thrash around, as if he was trying to break out of some one's hold. That's when it came to them. Luffy does have an enemy and from the looks of it an enemy he's terrified of. Robin had said the wrong words… or were they the right ones? They all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a light thump. They looked at where Luffy was and saw him unconscious on the table.

"What was all that about?" Usopp asked. The others shook their heads. A story for another time maybe?

End of chapter three.

Hmm… what could Luffy's fit have been about? What am I saying? Of course I know! Anyway, R&R.


End file.
